


Part 3: Keep Holding On

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Lyrics poem part 3
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Part 3: Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take things a different route here.
> 
> I'll be composing a series of lyric poems based on Santana and Brittany's relationship told from both perspectives.
> 
> This is part 3: 'Back Together' (Keep Holding On)

“I’ve seen the world and I’m sure now more than ever that I belong with you.”- Brittany

“We’re a big deal you know, like no matter how many times we’ve tried to put our thing down and walk away from it we can’t because I don’t want to live my life without my one true love.”- Santana

[SANTANA]:

We’ve lost ourselves along the path  
It’s hard to believe it’s all coming back to me  
I so in love with you, I hope you know  
Without you in my life, baby, I just wouldn’t be living at all  
Put your faith in what you most believe in  
I’ll give you all the love I never gave before I left you.

Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry  
I’ll keep us together, whatever it takes  
‘Cause I’d surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
I wanna be the one you’re guiding ‘cause I believe that you could lead the way  
Before you came along, I was living life all wrong  
Life without you makes perfect sense, you’re my best friend.

**************

[BRITTANY]:

We’ve tried it on our own but deep inside we’ve known  
I’d give up anything to give you everything  
You know I’ll take your hand  
I promise that I’ll be here for you  
I wouldn’t dream of goin’ nowhere  
I’d hold you in my arms and never let go.

Let’s go back to the start  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I love the way you are  
I know this feeling won’t go away  
You remind me of true love, when it’s nowhere to be found  
I guess it’s meant to be, forever you and me.

\---------------------

The Playlist:

We're Gonna Make It- Sam Tinnesz  
It's All Coming Back To Me- Celine Dion  
Say You Won't Let Go- Boyce Avenue (ver.)  
This I Promise You- Anthem Lights (ver.)  
Two Worlds- Phil Collins  
Want You Back- Haim  
The Scientist- Coldplay  
Whatever It Takes- Lifehouse  
I Surrender- Celine Dion  
Someone To You- Banners  
Crazy Girl- Eli Young Band  
My Best Friend- Tim McGraw  
After All- Peter Cetera, Cher  
Bring Me Back To You- Taryn Manning, Savi  
Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne  
Be Here For You- Sam Tinnesz  
Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne  
Nowhere- East of Eli feat. Chyler Leigh


End file.
